


Doctor Drei

by DuskyDawn7



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyDawn7/pseuds/DuskyDawn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eins is sick with the flu and being the good younger brother Drei is, he helps his brother every step of the way. However, he goes a little overboard and forgets he needs to take care of himself, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Drei

“Do you need anymore soup?”

“No that’s fine, Drei.”

“Okay….Um..Oh! Have you taken your medicine yet?”

“I have. I promise you I’m fine.”

“Oh, I know. I’m just making su-”

“You know what you can do for me, Drei?”

“What?”

“Take care of yourself.”

You can’t help but flinch at that slightly. Were the bags under your eyes really that obvious? Were you acting like a shambling corpse? You’d like to think you were fairing pretty well, but you have to admit that several days of no sleep was starting to take its toll on your human form.

Eins, the eldest of your brothers, had somehow managed to get himself sick. As far as you thought, none of you could experience such human annoyances. Apparently due to your human forms, you’re capable of experiencing what humans could, just in strange ways compared to them. Dipper explained to you that humans experience this event known as “flu season” during parts of the year and your poor brother was unfortunately a victim of it. From what you’d heard and witnessed, the stuff is awful. 

Eins would run off to the bathroom to throw up black ink into the toilet. The other day when Dipper was trying to gleam some information off his pages, his ink began to run. As much as the symptoms made his studies nearly impossible to complete, Eins still tried to power through it and even made a learning experience out of his illness. He wrote down any new developments made from his flu on little stick notes that adorned his already covered bedroom walls. It had gotten to the point where you, Zwei, Dipper, and Mabel had to force him into bed to recover before his condition could get any worse.

You'd spent the past few days keeping a vigilant eye on your brother, never moving unless you had to grab Eins something or Dipper needed you for research. At some point you thought you were starting to get on yout brother's nerves, but he told you he was only concerned for your health. Staying your human form had proved to be straining. You felt weak, your eyes would slip shut if you stayed idle too long. You even swore you were starting to hallucinate. You kept that last bit to yourself to stop Eins or Zwei from worrying. It was obvious Eins knew something was wrong. though. He's observant like that. It might not be all hard to figure out now that you think about it.

Regardless of what Eins did or didn't know, you'd try to keep your composure for as long as you're able. It's your brother that needs help, not you. If helping him means sleep deprivation and never leaving his side, you'd be completely fine with that.

"I'm fine, Eins! I swear! I don't even feel tired, honestly."

He quirked up an eyebrow, staring you dead in the eyes from his bed. 

"Riiiiight. Are you sure you wouldn't be better off taking a nap?"

"I'm sure!"

"....Okay."

The next few minutes pass by in utter silence. Eins showed no signs of talking. With nothing to do, your body begins to try and force you to sleep. Your eyelids grow heavy, body feels heavy. Fidgeting to keep yourself awake, you swore you saw the glint of purple light covering Eins' skin. No. That isn't happening. Your eyes are simply playing tricks on you. It looked so real though, and in this dazed state, it's hard to comprehend what's real and what isn't. More time passes and at this point you're just barely hanging on. Trying to stand up to get yourself to do something since the fidgeting was proving insufficient, you go to stand yourself up. The instant you get to your feet, your vision blurs and you feel light headed. Before you know it, your face has an unfortunate meeting with the floor.

When you wake, you immediately feel something wet dripping from your nose. Didn't take much to figure out what that was. Lifting your head up, you're face to face with Eins, being kept in a protective mesh of blankets. You get the feeling he planned for you to fall asleep to prove a point, but you'd give him the benefit of a doubt.

"So, don't need any sleep, do you?"

Knew it.

Huffing a sigh, you rest your head against Eins' chest, hoping the blood was mostly dry so it wouldn't drip on his clothes. 

"I don't need sleep." You mutter.

"That bloody nose says different."

"Well, someone has to be up to help you. What if something bad happened in the middle of the night, huh? What if your flu got worse....and fatal."

Ruffling your hair, Eins let's out a slight chuckle to himself.

"It's only a flu, Drei. Yes, they can be fatal, but my immune system is strong enough to fight it. I promise I'm fine. You, on the other hand, aren't."

"I'm fine, Eins."

"You call blacking out from sleep deprivation fine? You're hurting yourself, Drei. If you're not going to sleep please at go to your book form so you won't suffer."

"Yeah, but someone has to make sure you're safe and so far I'm the only one doing that, so I'm going to keep doing it."

"Why can't you just listen, Drei? I'm concerned for your health and hurting yourself isn't helping me or anyone. Why won't you take care of yourself?"

"Because I nearly lost you once and I'm not letting that happen again!"

Silence. Uncomfortable silence.

"Drei....I promise you're not going to lose me."

"Can you keep that promise?"

"Yes."

You were hoping Eins would hesitate with his answer, but he didn't even flinch. You wanted to call him out, wanted to find a reason to doubt. You hated that, but after what happened with the author, you couldn't help. He promised you it would all be okay and it wasn't. It took having to steal your memories back to even know what he told you. You still couldn't remember who he was. It's irritating to say the least.

"...The last time someone made a promise like that, they couldn't keep it."

"I'm not the author, now am I?"

"....No."

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep. You know that. You're my brother, Drei. I'd never, ever think about lying to you and it hurts me that by getting this flu, you're destroying yourself to help. I'm fine."

"I know...I just worry about you. You've been through too much." You can't help but gaze upon the grey, blotched area on Eins' neck where he'd been burned years ago.

"And you've been through too much as well. I have an idea. Instead of trying to run ourselves out by doting on the other, why don't we help each other. Does that sound like a deal?"

"Sure, if that makes you happy."

"Alright then, doctor Drei. Would you like to get a movie for us to both watch?"

A large chesire grin spreading across your face, you struggle your way out of the blankets and rummage through all the movies. After much debate, you and your brother eventually decide on a documentary about pandas. Watching the movie through lidded eyes as you stay curled up next to Eins in a simply ridiculous amount of blankets, sleep take you. This time you don't fight it and try to remember that sleeping would help Eins. You fall asleep with a smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff because I need something on my AO3 that isn't gore and angst. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
